


With You, Love

by Julesmonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of young love... </p><p>My first ever fan fic written what seems like a lifetime ago but was actually more like 11 years ago (keep that in mind and be nice when you read it, please). It is also one of only two het fics. I'm not sure if it is even posted anywhere else anymore. So a truly rare story from me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry reached out and touched Ginny’s face. She looked into his eyes, seeing the question so obvious there. They had been here before, many times over the last year. And each time the answer had gotten more difficult. She knew what she was supposed to say, but each time she said “no” it ripped her own heart out. She wanted to say “yes” more than she had wanted anything in her life.

 

They were too young; they didn’t know what the future would hold. They weren’t ready to face the consequences of their actions. Every logical reason to wait replayed in her mind, using her mother’s voice, and hung in the air between them.

 

But when Harry held her close, when he touched her face, her hands, her side, her belly, it felt so right. Her entire body ached for more. There was a chasm in her soul that only he could fill.

 

Harry looked into Ginny’s eyes and saw the war waging there. He knew he should back off. He knew he should make the decision for both of them – to wait. But the thought of going to bed alone without touching her, without learning every inch of her, without taking that final step towards intimacy with the woman who held his heart, his happiness, in her hands seemed like the worst sort of torture.

 

Ginny broke eye contact and Harry turned away, resigned to the idea of another long restless night, another cold shower.

 

“Where could we go?” Ginny whispered, stopping Harry in his tracks. Harry looked back at his love and saw a new light in her eyes. Now that she had made up her mind, they blazed with determination.

 

“The room of requirement?” Harry suggested. He had been focused so long on the idea of them being together, but he hadn’t really considered the logistics. He was forced to think on his feet, something he did rather well.

 

“Let’s go,” she said, and they headed back into the castle and up to the seventh floor. When they reached the room of requirement, Harry paced in front of the door, thinking: _We need a romantic place to be alone where no one can interrupt us._ Three times he paced and repeated the thought, until the door appeared before them.

 

When they walked into the room, it had transformed itself into a cozy bedroom. There was a fireplace in one corner with a small sofa in front of it. There was a large four-poster bed. There was a table nearby with refreshments on it. It was perfect.

 

They both hesitated in the doorway.

 

“Are you sure about this, Gin?” Harry asked quietly, afraid that she would say “no.” Afraid, too, that she would say “yes.”

 

“I’m sure, Harry,” she replied, then pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them. “As long as I’m with you, Love.”

 

Once inside, Ginny kissed him, and Harry forgot whatever objections or honorable intentions he’d had seconds before. The feel of her lips on his, her body pressed against his, made all other thoughts fly from his mind.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. So close that she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her belly. Ginny’s heart pounded. She shifted in his arms and the friction her movement created made her whole body tingle. She moaned with pleasure.

 

Harry’s hands began to move of their own accord. He clasped her waist, and then moved slowly up her ribcage to the undersides of her breasts. Both of their breathing became ragged.

 

“Touch me, Harry!” she demanded.

 

Harry wasted no time in following her request. He cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb finding the most sensitive spot through the fabric of her blouse. It responded to his touch, so he followed suit with the other breast.

 

Ginny grew frustrated by the barrier of clothes between them and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Soon she had the offending garment off and stood before Harry in her lacy bra. The sight of her breasts mesmerized Harry; pale mounds dotted with freckles.

 

“God, you are so beautiful,” Harry sighed. He ran his trembling finger along the edge of the lace until he reached the strap. Then he nudged the strap down over her shoulder. He repeated the action on the other side. Ginny unhooked the bra’s clasp and shrugged out of it.

 

Harry touched her with awe and reverence. This was the girl he loved. He vowed that he would show her just how much before the night was over. He kissed her lips, her neck, her collarbone, and the top of each mound. He worshiped her body.

 

Ginny moaned again. She was so hot; she thought she might burst into flames. She needed to feel Harry, to touch him the way he was touching her, to feel his skin beneath her fingers. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, quickly undid them, and pushed his shirt back away from his chest. Harry ripped it off, impatiently.

 

Her hands found the hot skin and muscles of his chest, and roamed freely. Harry trembled under her touch. He needed to slow down, or he would lose control of himself. He held her close to him, skin touching skin, and rested his cheek against her head.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” He finally whispered. Ginny looked into his eyes, and led him to the bed.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

It had been almost two months since that magical night, but so much had happened in that short time, it could have been a lifetime. Harry had fought and defeated Voldemort. Ron had been injured in the battle, and was only just now getting better, although the healer told them he might never fully recover. Hermione had finally admitted how much she loved him, and they had been hopelessly blissful ever since, despite his injuries.

 

Ginny envied them their bliss. She should have been happy, too. But it wasn’t to be. Harry was gone. He’d been devastated by what he’d had to do, and by the deaths he’d been unable to prevent, including Hagrid and Neville’s. He had been inconsolable. He left London before Ron had even woken up. Ginny didn’t know where he was, and he wouldn’t respond to her owls.

 

Ginny cried a lot these days, and it wasn’t just grief. She cried at the drop of a hat. Fred and George couldn’t even tease her without a flood of tears ensuing. Even her 17th birthday hadn’t cheered her up. Ginny hated being this emotional. She was not the crying type; she was a fighter.

 

Mrs. Weasley had begun to suspect that something more was going on with her daughter. It wasn’t just that she cried more than usual. It was the way she had been avoiding meals and sleeping so much. She looked pale and listless, wrung-out.

 

“Ginny, why don’t we go see the healer tomorrow?” Mrs. Weasley asked as they were cleaning up after dinner one night. Ginny looked alarmed.

 

“I- I’ve got to do homework,” she stammered. “School starts back in a couple of weeks.”

 

“Ginny, I’m worried about you,” Mrs. Weasley said. “You haven’t been acting like yourself lately. You’re pale and always picking at your food. You sleep constantly. There is something wrong, so unless you can tell me what it is, we will be going to see the healer tomorrow.”

 

Ginny sat down at the table and avoided her mother’s gaze. She had to tell her.

 

Ginny played nervously with a napkin and mumbled, “I know what’s wrong, and there isn’t anything the healer can do for me.”

 

Mrs. Weasley sank into a chair beside her daughter. Her heart was beating out of control. _Please don’t let it be what I think it is_ , she thought.

 

“What is it, Ginny?” she asked out loud, but Ginny just started to cry again. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I love you and I will love you no matter what. Now tell me.”

 

“I- I- I’m pregnant,” Ginny sobbed. Mrs. Weasley just swept her daughter into her arms and let her cry. When her tears had subsided, Mrs. Weasley wiped her face and sat back to ask the difficult questions.

 

“I assume that Harry is the father?” she asked gently.

 

“Of course!” Ginny relied hotly, but Mrs. Weasley ignored her anger.

 

“And does he know about the baby?” she asked.

 

“No,” Ginny whispered. “He left before I found out. And I can’t tell him something like this in a letter. Besides, he should come back because he loves me, not because I was stupid and got myself pregnant.”

 

“I think he was a bit stupid, too, dear,” Mrs. Weasley sighed. “How long ago did it happen?”

 

“Two months ago, right before he fought Voldemort,” Ginny said. “I swear it was the first and only time! How could this have happened?”

 

“It only takes one time, Ginny,” Mrs. Weasley chuckled. “You may have noticed that we seem to be very fertile in this family.”

 

Ginny gave her mother a watery smile. This was going much better than she had anticipated. “What about Dad?”

 

“He doesn’t have clue,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Men tend to be somewhat stupid about these things. But you are going to have to tell him. It will be too obvious for even him to miss soon enough. You’re better off getting it over with.”

 

Ginny nodded and let her mother wipe away the tears from her face. Then they walked into the sitting room together.

 

“Arthur,” Mrs. Weasley said, and Mr. Weasley laid down the book he had been reading and looked up at his wife and daughter. “Ginny has something she needs to tell you.” They both looked expectantly at Ginny.

 

“Daddy, I-” Ginny hiccoughed, and then paused to get her emotions under control. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Arthur Weasley looked stunned. He couldn’t have heard correctly. “What’s that?”

 

“I’m going to have a baby,” Ginny repeated with more confidence in her voice, even if she was still trembling inside.

 

“But-“ he stammered, “but you’re just a baby yourself.”

 

Mrs. Weasley exchanged a look with her husband over Ginny’s head, and he knew that there was no mistake. He also knew that his daughter needed his love and support just then, not questions.

 

“Come here, baby girl,” he said, and Ginny rushed into her father’s arms. He held her and rocked her the way he had when she had been a little girl. She cried all of her fears and doubts into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

The weeks flew by and Ginny had still not heard from Harry. She had moved beyond understanding to hurt and finally to anger at his refusal to respond to her owls. He’d told her that he loved her, but he was unwilling to share his pain and confusion with her. And she needed him so desperately.

 

Her condition became obvious to all who knew her. She wasn’t huge yet, but anyone could see the way her clothes didn’t fit her the same way. They could see the way she had begun to fill out. She had even needed to get new robes. Once the morning sickness had passed, her appetite had returned with a vengeance. She couldn’t get enough to eat any more. But the dark circles remained under her eyes.

 

Hermione was staying at the Burrow while Ron convalesced at home, so the two girls spent a great deal of time talking about the baby and about Ron, but they both avoided talking about the future. And they never talked about Harry.

 

Ron was able to walk again, but he would always have a severe limp. Most days he was forced to rely on a cane for support. He kept telling Hermione that he wouldn’t discuss the future until he could be sure that he would have something to offer her besides a broken body. So marriage was out for the time being, as no one could predict what he would be able to do once he had his strength back. Hermione thought he was being stupid, and Ginny agreed.

 

Ginny was staring out the window one Saturday morning when Ron came into the kitchen, leaning heavily on his cane. Mornings were always the worst time for him.

 

“No word yet?” he asked casually. He refused to let Ginny see how angry he was at his best friend. It would only make her feel worse. But inside, Ron was seething at the way Harry had treated Ginny.

 

Ginny shook her head, and then continued to eat her breakfast. A while later, she got up and went back upstairs to her room. Ron swore under his breath. He found a piece of parchment and wrote out a quick note. Then he sent Pigwidgeon off to find Harry.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

_Harry,_

_Get your arse back to the Burrow, now! You are being a stupid git. Ginny needs you. If I have to come after you, hurt or not I won’t be responsible for my actions._

_Ron_

 

Harry reread the note from Ron for the twentieth time as he walked up the lane to the Burrow. He knew he’d been a prat for leaving like that, but he couldn’t understand Ron’s anger. And what had he meant about Ginny needing him? She’d written to him almost daily since he’d left, but she’d never said she needed him. _She only asked you to come home at the end of every letter,_ his conscience reminded him.

 

 _I’ll find out soon enough_ , he thought to himself, as he turned the bend and the Burrow came into view. He hadn’t reached the door when Ron came out, leaning on a cane. Harry walked up to his friend, expecting a welcome, or at least an explanation. He got neither. What he got instead was a strong right hook.

 

Harry was on the ground rubbing his jaw and trying to see straight when Ginny came running out of the house. She dropped to the ground beside him and hugged and kissed him until he couldn’t remember why he’d ever left her arms.

 

“Ginny,” he sighed, “I’ve missed you so much!”

 

“Missed me?” Ginny said, growing stiff in his arms. “Not enough to write! Not enough to stay with me!” Then she burst into tears and ran back into the house, leaving Harry dazed and confused.

 

“What is going on?” Harry finally asked Ron, as he got up and dusted off.

 

“She’s a bit emotional these days, but that’s between you and Ginny,” Ron said grimly.

 

“And that punch?” Harry asked, rubbing his jaw again.

 

“I told you not to hurt my sister,” Ron said. “You’re lucky I’m still recuperating, or it could have been worse. By the way, I’d watch out for Fred and George, if I were you. They aren’t too pleased with you these days. You may be a hero to the rest of the world, but you’ve got a few people around here pretty pissed at you.”

 

They went into the house together and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. “Harry,” she said in greeting, but it wasn’t with the usual warmth she reserved just for him. “I’m glad you made it home in one piece. You look thin, you should eat something.”

 

So Harry sat down at the table with Ron while Mrs. Weasley served them sandwiches, and then left them alone.

 

“I see what you mean about people not being very happy with me,” Harry said when she’d gone. “Is this all because I left after the battle? I thought everyone would understand that I needed time. I needed to get away from the celebrations before they tried to make me out to be some kind of hero.”

 

“We understood,” Ron said. “At least we did for a while, but it has been more than three months. A lot can change in that time.”

 

“Ron,” Ginny’s voice startled both men, “I need to talk to Harry alone. Could you give us some privacy?”

 

Ron looked at his sister, then got up to leave, but stopped when he reached her in the doorway. He gave her a quick hug, and whispered something in her ear. Then he left, and a silence fell over the two young lovers.

 

“I’m sorry, Ginny,” Harry finally said. She came over to the table and sat across from him. “I knew my leaving would hurt you, I thought you would understand. I had to go. I had to make peace with everything. I had to put it all behind me and let it go.”

 

“I know, Harry,” Ginny said as she took his hand. “I did understand. I do understand. You spent your entire life leading up to that moment, and you needed time and space to move beyond it. I just wish that you could have shared your pain with me. I thought we meant more to each other than that.”

 

“Ginny, you are my world,” Harry said. “You’re the reason I thought I had to go. I needed t o be whole again for you.”

 

“Men!” Ginny shouted and stood up, exasperation in her every movement. “You and Ron both have these noble ideas that you have to be strong and whole in order to protect the women in your lives from your weaknesses. Don’t you get it? We need you to need us, the same way we need you! Why can’t you accept the love and support from the people who care about you? You have to go and-“

 

“Ginny!” Harry interrupted.

 

“What?” Ginny snapped, but she knew what. The look on Harry’s face told her everything. He, who knew her body so well, hadn’t been fooled for long by the oversized robes she’d been wearing.

 

“Ginny,” Harry said slowly, “tell me why it was so important for me to come home.” He sounded calmer than he felt. Inside Harry’s heart was racing. With fear or joy, he wasn’t sure which. Or maybe it was a combination of the two.

 

“I can see from your face that you know why, Harry,” Ginny sighed. Harry got up and walked toward her. “But I’ll say it if it makes you feel better to hear it out loud. I’m pregnant.”

 

There was a tense silence, while Harry came to grips with his emotions. He reached for Ginny and swept her into his arms. He kissed her while he spun them both around. When he finally put her down, Ginny could see for the first time the huge sappy grin on his face.

 

“So you’re happy about this?” she asked, still a bit breathless from their kiss.

 

“Happy?” Harry laughed. “I’m ecstatic! We’re going to have a baby! Just think, a little girl who looks just like you, with freckles on her nose. Or a little boy with black hair, and no scar! What’s not to be happy about?”

 

Ginny, for the first time since realizing that she was pregnant, allowed herself to feel that same joy. She kissed Harry with all of the happiness she had been missing since he’d left. But Harry sobered up again, soon enough.

 

“But why aren’t you at Hogwarts?” he asked. “You should be preparing for your NEWTs.”

 

“I’ve been aparating to school everyday, but staying here at night and on weekends,” Ginny explained. “Professor McGonagall and my parents worked it out before term began. Everyone thought it would be best for me and the baby to be at home with my family.”

 

“They were right,” Harry said, pulling her back into his arms. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you through all of that. If I had known…”

 

“But you didn’t,” Ginny said. “You did what you needed to do, and I did what I needed to do, and it all worked out in the end. I wasn’t going to tell you something like this in a letter, anyway. I didn’t want you to come back to save me. I wanted you to come back because you loved me.”

 

“I do love you, Ginny,” Harry said. “Please don’t ever doubt that. I was on my way home when I got Ron’s letter.”

 

“Ron wrote to you?” Ginny asked sharply.

 

“Yes,” Harry said, “he ordered me to come home, but wouldn’t tell me why. But I was already on my way back to you. The longer I was gone, the more miserable I became. I wasn’t healing; I was wallowing. I realized that you are the only person who could make me happy even when everything else is going to hell. I knew I’d been stupid to ever leave you.”

 

“Yes, you were,” Ginny teased.

 

“Yes, I was,” Harry agreed as he kissed her again. “I was on my way home to give you this.” Harry reached into hi pocket and pulled out a small emerald ring. “It belonged to my mother. Sirius found it and put it away for me. He knew I’d want to give it to the woman I love someday.

 

“Ginny, will you marry me?” Harry whispered.

 

“Oh, Harry!” Ginny cried, pulling him closer to her, then gave him a cheeky grin. “Of course I’ll marry you! You have already knocked me up!”

 

They both laughed, and Harry was glad to see the Ginny he knew and loved coming back to life before his very eyes. He kissed her again, this time with all of the passion and frustration that had built up over the past months. They were both breathless and blushing when Mrs. Weasley interrupted them with a loud cough, minutes later.

 

They told her they were getting married, and the whole house could hear the shout of triumph.

 

**HPHPHP**

 

A week later the whole family was gathered at the Burrow for the wedding celebration. Remus and Tonks, along with Professor McGonagall, had joined the family, but that was the extent of the guest list. They had decided to keep it a small quiet affair, both because of Ginny’s condition, and because Harry still wasn’t ready to face too many people who considered him a hero.

 

They had cake and fireworks afterwards, celebrating into the night. Ron had finally asked Hermione to marry him, adding to the festive air, but soon enough, Harry was ready to leave. He had a surprise for his new wife.

 

Ginny looked confused when Harry told her it was time to go. She had assumed that they would be staying at the Burrow, since they didn’t have time for a proper honeymoon with school in session.

 

“Where are we going?” Ginny asked him as he carried two suitcases into the yard.

 

“Just hang on to my arm and you’ll find out,” Harry replied mysteriously. They waved goodbye to their friends and family, then they Apparated together.

 

When they reappeared, it was in front of a tiny cottage with a picket fence and a beautiful garden. Harry asked Ginny to wait while he took their bags inside. Then he returned and swept her into his arms to carry her over the threshold.

 

“Welcome home, Mrs. Potter,” Harry said as he put her down in the sitting room.

 

“Home?” Ginny asked, stunned. “You mean this is ours? How did you manage this?”

 

“Your dad helped me find it,” Harry explained. “We’re just outside of Hogsmeade, so you’ll be able to walk to school. And your mum and Hermione helped me get it ready with furniture and stuff. There’s still more that we’ll need to get, especially for the baby, but I thought we could do that together.”

 

Ginny, who had thought she couldn’t love her husband any more than she already did, felt her heart swell.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, then kissed him with all of the passion they had been holding back since that night last spring.

 

Harry was soon swept away by the feel of his wife in his arms. His hands roamed her body and discovered every new curve she had developed. He was again in awe of her beauty as they undressed in their bedroom. Her breasts were larger and her belly was starting to round out nicely. She was all things feminine and he loved her with all of his heart.

 

“This is what got us in trouble in the first place,” Ginny teased as they fell into bed together.

 

“And I hope we get into even more trouble in the future,” Harry laughed. “I can’t wait to go through it all with you, love.”

 

**The End**


End file.
